<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Absolute Worst by lebismochi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098980">The Absolute Worst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebismochi/pseuds/lebismochi'>lebismochi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Akaashi Keiji in Love, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebismochi/pseuds/lebismochi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to lift your spirits up after going through a long and tough day then to see and then jump into the arms of the person you love the most in this world? Quite literally too-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Absolute Worst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was having the worst day ever.</p><p>The. Absolute. Worst.</p><p>People passing by the young white haired male could only warily glance in his direction with either narrowed or confused eyes.</p><p>While some chose to furrow their eyebrows at his grumpy stance, others were scampering their way away from him and his path, as those people made sure that no rock, dog, cat or child or even any living being or thing stood in his way as he made his way to god who knows where.</p><p>After all, Bokuto Koutarou was not having a good day.</p><p>The man known to carry happiness and sunshine whenever he goes could currently make any child that tries to talk to him cry their eyes out to their parents.</p><p>Yes, he literally did look that scary and gloomy.</p><p> </p><p>And yes, yes, I know.</p><p>If Bokuto Koutarou wasn't his usual self, the world was definitely not at it's best.</p><p>His at least.</p><p>Bokuto was having the worst day of his life.</p><p>He injured his leg earlier today, which means he couldn't play volleyball for a few weeks, he just had a fight with the owner of the apartment complex he had been living in for a while now and he had just gotten fired of his part time job because of his grumpy attitude towards his boss who just didn't get or rather understand the fact that he was really annoyed today to the point that he would really prefer for him to not yell in his ear.</p><p>To make matters worst, he broke his phone while he tried stuffing it in his bag as he walked out of his, now former, boss's office, leaving him frustrated and ready to spike the next person who tries to talk to him at all.</p><p>So there you have it, this my friend was the summary of everything that happened with the former captain of the owls.</p><p>Which actually brings us to Bokuto's current situation.</p><p>You see, what better way to make yourself smile again after a long and tough day than to see the person you love and adore the most in the world?</p><p>"Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssshhhiiiii!!!" Exclaimed an almost weeping Bokuto as he harassed Akaashi Keiji's door with his constant knocking, the 19 year old not caring one bit at the weird stares he was receiving from the people passing by the boy's house. "Come out!! It's mmmmmeeeeee!!"</p><p>Almost instantly after those words, a wide eyed Akaashi had immediately opened up the door that Bokuto was almost kicking at this point, the boy looking like he had just ran a marathon as he stared in shock at his boyfriend's form kneeling on the ground before him with eyes that looked like they had just witnessed god himself appearing before them.</p><p>"...Bokuto-san?"</p><p>"AKAASHI!"</p><p>And Akaashi couldn't even utter out another single word yet as a Bokuto Koutarou had literally jumped and tackled him to the ground, leaving him now laying on his house floor on his now sore back with his boyfriend of only a month now hanging on top of him to his upper torso like a Koalo.</p><p>Akaashi could only grunt while he played with the small hair on Bokuto's neck.</p><p>"Bad day?"</p><p>The small almost inaudible "mhm" that Bokuto gave him as a response made him chuckle in amusement at his cuteness.</p><p>How can anyone annoy someone like him?</p><p>"Come on, let's go inside for now okay?"</p><p>In that moment after Akaashi had uttered out that question, Bokuto had raised his head to peak at the beautiful face of his Akaashi, the man feeling as if all the worries of the world he once harbored completely dissipating into nothing after his eyes had met his greenish ones, the former owl smiling his usual goofy smile towards the man he loved before shaking his head slightly.</p><p>"Let's stay like this for a bit." Akaashi worriedly furrowed his eyebrows at this.</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>Akaashi smiled at the face Bokuto just gave him.</p><p>Who the heck was he to say no to that face?</p><p>"Okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I had a choice I would adopt those two just saying :')<br/>Hope you liked this ♡ thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>